


Behind the Dumpster

by isseitaka



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: I said Forceful Kiss TW, M/M, forceful kiss, kinda humor?, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka
Summary: Mo Guanshan meets He Tian and his life goes down ever since.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Behind the Dumpster

The kiss is spontaneous and gives Mo Guanshan only seconds to comprehend what the fuck was happening before he felt a tongue shoved in his mouth, exploring his insides like some cheap hard candy. His wrists were taken and held at neck level as he attempted to shove the man away for the second time. It was so difficult to breathe considering the little to no gap between them, as well as the fact that Mo Guanshan was just not ready for it. I mean, who would think the male who usually frequented your cafe, who left quite a hefty tip (probably more than the usual sales) combined would randomly pull you into the alleyway of his work and kiss you senseless? Mo wouldn't know, he wasn't actually experienced with this kind of stuff. He had a girlfriend back in high school, but they didn't really last long considering he never really gave her enough time. He had rather spend time with his boys, and rumor had it she went after the most popular guy in school the same day she broke up with him. Couldn't say he wasn't just a little upset by that.

After a couple of seconds, without any sign of the man letting up, Guanshan forced his knees to buckle in order to slump slightly against the bricked wall he was shoved against. His eyes tightly shut closed, with no evidence of their previous activities aside from his flushed demeanor. As he slowly opened his eyes, he was finally able to see his attacker's face clearly, while trying to catch his own breath. There was no mistake about it.

He Tian moved his fingers down to intertwine their fingers and it took Mo Guanshan a few seconds more to compose himself.

"The fuck," Mo Guanshan grunted under his breath. He was simply trying to take out the trash when-, "What the fuck is your-"

His plead went upon deaf ears as his lips were taken again in a rather bruising kiss, only this time Guanshan was ready for it. He strapped his feet into position and attempted to knee him, only the male, who he learned was named He Tian a few weeks ago (referenced as Dreamy by fellow baristas), caught it before it could do some real damage and rubbed it. Mo Guanshan used his distracted momentum to use his right hand to push him off, forcing himself to look away, "Shove off!"

Guanshan felt the hand over his loosen as his mind was finally able to clear, albeit slowly. He sunk against the wall, feeling exhausted. He only had about two hours of sleep, the other time spent studying for his college business course where he'd antipicated running his own restaurant. It wasn't that cheap, hence why Guanshan took a few more shifts at the nearby cafe, hence what put him in this position by their regular morning, sometimes evening guest. A large black tea with no sugar and a butter bagel toasted.

He looked up at the man again as his vision cleared, and yes, his mind wasn't actually playing tricks on him. The tall, ratherattractive, well off not-so-gentleman was standing before him totally normal, as if he didn't just randomly grab and kiss the living day lights of a totally innocent cook and student. Fuck.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He finished, trying to keep his voice as level as possible and failing. This would probably do him no favors in the end being brash to this customer, those tips actually did save his life, as he had paid off almost half of his loans and was even able to help his mother out with rent, "What kind of person-"

"Guanshan," He Tian announced and Mo Guanshan had to twitch. Despite how much he wanted to retort, He Tian always ended up calling him by his first name, and sometimes Don't Close Mountain, which he didn't actually get the reference to, but whatever. Money. "You're so-"

"Asshole-"

"Defenseless," finished the man, rendering Guanshan absolutely speechless, "What if I was some sick pervert trying to take advantage of you?"

 _You're the only one, Dickface_ "What the hell are you talking about?" His voice pitched again, damnit, "If you think I'm just going to-"

"I like you."

Stop, pause, rewind, "Huh!?"

"I like you Guanshan," He Tian looked away slightly to rub the back of his neck, and inspite of it all looked much more composed than him and quickly. Guanshan stared at him in complete disbelief, maybe hating him a little. Who was he to play with his- "I am totally, one hundred percent, unquestionably enamored by you. I sometimes lie awake at night thinking about you and then I-"

"Hold up," Guanshan attempted to stand, which he successfully did after a moment by using his back muscles and the wall behind him, adjusting his jacket, "What are you even talking about? I'm a guy."

"Yeah, I figured." The cheeky man rolled his eyes, Guanshan wanted to punch him, "Besides, it's not like I haven't seen you flirting with other male customers."

"That was being professional!" Guanshan gawked. Was that how it looked like to the average eye? Well, he already knew this man wasn't average. He was even possibly insane.

"-Who would honestly jump at the chance to bed you," He Tian finished, and Guanshan thought, yep, definitely insane, "So I decided to do the right thing as a gentleman and take it myself before anyone else could."

".... I'm going back inside," Guanshan looked away, no longer wanting to indulge in this weird conversation. No matter what, he could just not make sense of it. His mind was already blank to begin with.

"Little Momo," He Tian called out to him, making him stop for some reason as he got to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"....Right," Mo Guanshan grumbled as he slammed the door behind him, and took the rest of the time in the employee room trying to calm himself down, not to mention how was he going to hide the bruises on his lips.

***  
He Tian was totally obsessed with the young new chef.

The first day he met him, he caught a glimpse of him over the clear window of the kitchen, right behind the front desk where some cute waitress took his order. Sitting down in the back of the room, sipping at his black tea, and staring at him for a good few minutes. He barely noticed his friend, who was also the owner of the simple café, approach him until he was right in front of him.

"Man, you look like shit, did He Cheng kidnap you to some boring meeting again?" Jian Yi joked, hands on his hips as he grinned down at his high school buddy. He Tian looked up at the man, then looked away as if he didn't really notice him, "Hey, that's rude-"

"Who's that?" He Tian asked, pointing his eyes over the man behind the kitchen window. Jian Yi quickly looked at what he was staring at, and almost rolled his eyes.

"He's our new chef," He glanced back at He Tian, "Almost didn't hire him since he looked like trouble," que the piercings, that definitely wasn't the image he wanted to set in at his store, "but Zhang Xi took pity and convinced me otherwise And I'm glad he did cause Guanshan's really good, and definitely better than some of the others we had. He's got us all sorts of compliments."

"Guanshan?" He Tian questioned, breaking contact for a moment to look at his friend, "Last name?"

"Mo Guanshan."

"Don't Close Mountain?" That was an odd one, "Introduce me."

Jian Yi got a confused look on his face, not exactly knowing why He Tian was acting like this. Oh well, "Oi, Guanshan!" His attention met surprised eyes, "Come here bro!"

Mo Guanshan sighed and glanced at his fellow cook, mumbling something before walking around and exiting the kitchen. He wiped his face and neck with a residual white towel that he wore around his neck, approaching the rather curious table.

"Guanshan, this is He Tian. We go way back! He Tian, Guanshan."

Mo Guanshan looked a little ruffled as he grumbled something under his breath, something about 'not calling me by my first name', then looked at the rather peculiar man. They had rather interesting company he noted ever since he was hired, but he had completely strayed out of their way. No one really minded the cook, and Mo Guanshan wasn't one to get into anyone's business. Aside from that time Jian Yi almost got kidnapped behind the dumpster. He all but threw hands. It seemed all sort of strange things happened behind there.

"Hello," Mo Guanshan bowed, despite himself. He didn't want to come off as rude, he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it from Jian Yi and he wasn't about to have his ear talked off again.

"Hi cutie," He Tian smiled at the obviously young cook, surprising his friend. Jian Yi glanced between the two of them before the color drained out of his face. He really didn't want to lose his best cook already. 

"Ah Tian-"

"I think I heard your phone ring, Jian Yi," He Tian replied, not looking at the male at all as he made a fist between both hands infront of his face. Jian Yi almost cursed, but not wanting to make a scene gave Mo Guanshan an apologetic look as he walked inside the employee room. Guanshan watched him go, before glancing back at the other man named He Tian. 

"Anyway," He Tian said, "I just wanted to say that I'm thoroughly satisfied with my meal and am rather curious to know what else you can do with those exquisite fingers."

Some people would call him clueless at times, but he really just wanted to do his business and go home. Unfortunately, that wasn't always the case knowing the owner, "Thank you," He bowed his head again, "I, uh apologize to cut this short, but I think they really need me back in the kitchen." He said as they both took notice to the forming line, "So, like, I'll be seeing you, hopefully." He wasn't actually the best at his words, that was why he was behind the wall and not at the front.

"See you, little Mo." The man leered and Mo felt a pang of annoyance, but didn't say anything as he retreated to the back of the front desk.

***

Who in the chicken dick compliments someone for a toasted butter bagel?


End file.
